


to be loved by her

by scottdoofussummers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottdoofussummers/pseuds/scottdoofussummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven wakes up in Rose's Room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be loved by her

When Steven opened his eyes, his vision was greeted with soft, pink clouds. The pale colors felt calming and peaceful. The room felt so nice, he wasn’t even worried about how he got in the room. It felt like a nice place to be. The air was sweet, and smelt of fresh flowers and tasted vaguely of cotton candy. Or, at least, Steven liked pretending it did. He always imagined that was what his mom smelt of constantly. Steven’s dad had just chuckled when he had asked, so his theory hadn’t been disproven yet! 

Yes, he didn’t remember entering Rose’s room, or he supposed, his room. No. To the Gems the room belonged to Rose, and probably, always would, so why should he believe any different? He didn’t want to anyway. Steven wasn’t sure what he thought of the room anyway. He liked the idea of it being a place where he could get away from the Gems, or a place for just him and Connie to hang out, but every time he used the room, he just seemed to make problems. Steven was sick of something so close to his mom constantly playing tricks on him. It made feel unsure of things. It made him feel worried about what his mom actually used the room for. The room had done scary stuff to Steven, did his mom do scary stuff in the room? How did he even get in his mom’s room?

“Steven!” a melodious voice called from behind him. Steven couldn’t place a face to the voice but it was one he knew he had heard before, probably a long time ago. The dulcet sound that spoke his name made his fears of the room melt away suddenly. Just like the feeling of cotton candy disappearing in your mouth. The voice felt so secure, carefree, and above all, protecting. He just had to turn around and see who had called his name. 

“T-that’s me,” Steven stuttered as he turned around. “Steven.” 

“Oh! There you are, Steven. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” The tuneful voice spoke from a large, shimmery pink shadow that was stepping closer to him. 

“You have?” Steven asked with a quickly beating heart. 

The speaker giggled softly. “Of course. You promised you’d take a walk with me. Do you still want to?” asked Rose Quartz walking into Steven’s view. She stood several feet above him, and looked down with the some of kindest eyes Steven had ever been looked at with. She looked big and soft and kind, and well, a lot like a mom. She looked like someone who could be his mom. 

“uh, yeah,” Steven mumbled. “Let’s, uh, do that.” 

The Rose in front of him felt so real. Steven wanted to trust her. He wanted her to be real and not a trick made by the room. That was his real mom, and not a thing made out of clouds. Steven knew it. He knew it more than anything else he’d ever known.

They walked side by side through the cloudy atmosphere. Steven desperately wished to reach out for his mom’s hand, but he just felt too scared. He tried and tried to tell himself it wouldn’t turn to clouds, but he just couldn’t be sure. And that fear was building up in his brain by the second. 

“You’ve been awfully quiet, Steven,” Rose said kindly, “and that isn’t always like the Steven I know. Is something wrong?” She crouched down to look at him and gave him a warm-hearted smile. Her concern was so sincere he felt he could tell her anything and everything. 

“I was wondering if...if I could have a hug?” Steven asked shyly. It almost felt wrong for asking for such a thing, like he didn’t feel valuable enough for a hug from Rose Quartz. And what if it was the moment of disappointment? What if the moment that he wished for his entire life was all a trick and the moment he were to touch her, she would just become clouds? What would he do? He wanted her to be real so bad. And it wasn’t because the other Gems were bad at being moms, or because his dad was a bad dad, or anything like that. It was just that everyone kept telling Steven how great she was, and his dad kept telling him how much his mom would have loved him. And he just wanted to know what it felt like to be loved by her, because he worried she wouldn't. He was just a kid, and she was a leader. Steven was so caught up in his thoughts, he hadn’t even realized he was crying. He didn’t even try to wipe away his tears, but just let the heavy drops fall down his face. He suddenly shuddered at the feeling of soft fingers touching his face. He felt real fingers, not one’s made of clouds, brushing his tears off his skin. 

“Of course,” his mom said sweetly. “You can always have a hug always from me.” 

Her hug felt like no other hug Steven had received before. It was like a hug from everyone who loved him rolled into one. He wasn’t afraid of disappointing her, and he wasn’t afraid if she wasn’t real. It made him feel brave and strong, and it made him feel loved by her. And she smelt like cotton candy. 

“Steven!” Pearl’s voice called out to him. 

He woke up suddenly in his bed with Pearl looming over him. She had a concerned look on her face and her voice was filled with anxiety, and Steven didn’t understand why. “Steven! You were turning and crying in your sleep. Is everything okay?” 

Steven looked up at Pearl and her soft features lit by the moon’s light. He reached up to his eyes and found them damp. But he wasn’t sad, or he wasn’t sad anymore. He felt very good, very calm, and very Steven.

“Yeah,” Steven assured Pearl. “I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure?” Pearl questioned. And Steven nodded. 

“Y’know my mom gave the best hugs,” Steven told her. He saw Pearl skip a breath out of shock and give him an odd look that vanished as soon as it appeared. She replaced her uneasiness with a small smile. 

“Yes she did.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing of great importance, just some creative juices I thought I'd get out. I wrote this at maybe 11 pm, with a very high fever, so I wouldn't judge any grammar, sentence structure, or the entire story very critically. The good thing is I'm feeling a little bit better! 
> 
> I adore maternal characters! I really do. And that's one of the reasons that I've grown so fond of Steven Universe. I would give anything to see motherly Rose Quartz, who is my absolute QUEEN. And, I love seeing all of the different ways the Gems take care of and teach Steven. 
> 
> I wanted to have gay bird mom at the end, and it made sense because she watches him sleep. I can't remember though, if he tells her if he thinks that's weird. Because I feel she would respect Steven if she was doing something that made him uncomfortable, and not do that anymore. This story doesn't take place any where particular in canon, so have fun with it.


End file.
